


Performance

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dias and Ashton's first time in bed... as narrated by Ashton's dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> Originally posted March 22nd, 2007.
> 
> Prompt: "First time. No weepy!Ashton, please and thank you. Bonus points for the dragons giving mental commentary to each other while Dias and Ashton are... well... Double extra shiny bonus points for the whole thing being narrated by the dragons. "

Sex, he knew, tended to be awkward no matter the species performing it. Performing, yes, that was the word. Though this was more a rehearsal than a performance - neither man being sure of his lines or where to put his hands, despite both of them muttering that they did know what they were doing.

Looking over at his partner and trying not to smirk as yet another misstep ended in a somewhat girlish shriek likely loud enough to wake the entire inn, he was fairly sure his own presence was a bit of a determent to the activity as well. But, if it was an act to be performed, there would be an audience, no matter how unwelcome.

In time, perhaps, they'd get things correct - the movement of hands and mouths, speaking lines that were sincere and not full of hesitation and uncertainty. There would be pauses and dramatic motions, yes, but they would only enhance, not detract.

"Do you have to stare?"

There was a line certainly not in the normal version of the script. He made a questioning noise, attempting to say that there wasn't much else to do, because participating would quite likely violating quite a few unspoken rules. And his partner echoed that. What were they supposed to do, anyway, bury their heads in the pillow like Ashton had done?

Dias was far more interesting to watch, because after the beginning bit of awkwardness, he was finally beginning to demonstrate that he did know what he was doing and that he could make Ashton require that his head be against that pillow to keep away an even larger audience who would all likely assume that Ashton was being murdered.

"Dias..."

"Fine."

And the performance went on, ignoring the audience of two as best possible, still a bit awkward and definitely without the best choreography, but it was not downright terrible like so many first attempts tend to be. In a way, he approved and he knew his own partner did as well.


End file.
